rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Order
' The Holy Order' was a group of heroes set within both GaiaOnline and Rosso's Place continuity, themed around a group of knights, paladins, and other holy themed jobs. The group was founded on the 23rd August 2007, and originally was a standalone roleplay storyline. The main founders were Angelus Palatine and the second in command Arcanjelo Galluci History Dark ages The first resemblance of the Order formed several thousand years ago, not long after the geat battle between Leafe and Night Lillith that brought chaos to the earth, the group was a collection of people who were striving to bring peace and help those in need in the wake of the fight. Gathering stone and masonry, an ornate temple was constructed to be their base of operations, the large Pantheon-like building serving as a focal point for them. Years passed, and the great seraphic wars occurred between the angels and demons, and with the archangel sandalphon's defeat the seraphic titans were mobilized, and then after the wars end the remainign titans were each stored in places across the globe, one of these being the temple of the Order. Thousands of years passed, all signs of most of the order being wiped out or lost, as a Mountain formed even over the temple itself burying it for what could have been forever as the last relics of the original Order disappeared from history. Medieval Era During the late medieval ages, when the crusades had been ended and the Templar knights abolished, one Paladin formed a group not unlike the original order, using the namesake that still floated here and there on the annuls of history. The Paladin Leonid, that templar, quickly became the Grand Master of the new order as members flocked to join, the small settlement used as their base of operations reaching bursting point. The nearby mountain called out to the new Order as a perfect site, and a castle was erected at its foot, giving it ideal situation and defendability. The Order would not flourish as greatly as was intended however, as the number of disturbances and attacks by strange creatures had begun increasing, and so the size of the order never escalated beyond this, disorganized at times. Fortress Location The Fortress of the holy order is vast, and lies set into the mountains northwest of Barton, overlooking a small plain that stretches out before it. The Fortress gates face east, Surrounded by a large wall with its western side completely closed in by the mountains along with a good part of the northern and southern sides. Before the order lies the small village of Saiph, having formed beside the narrow lake that lies before it. Layout On the surface the fortress appears just like a giant Medieval castle, just inside the gates is a large courtyard, with an engraved slab of marble a its southern edge. West of this is the main keep, the largest and central of the buildings within, this containing the main library, usual amenities such as the kitchens and food halls, meeting rooms, and the quarters of some of the higher ranked members above. Just off the northern edge of the courtyard is a secondary courtyard, this one perfectly square and used for training and sparring, with Both the Barracks of the Sword on its northern edge and the Lodge of the Seeker on its Western edge. A crystal monument lies before the Lodge of the seeker, a body wearing brown leather clothing can be faintly seen within, and a large cross weapon has been set into the head of the crystal. In the northwestern corner behind the lodge is home of the stables, specializing in wildbirds as well as the conventional horses, and exotic species. Several towers are spanned around the walls, including a guard tower either side of the main gates, but the largest is at the Southern end, where the Tower of the Scroll lies, within most of the Order's magical activity and archives. Taking up a large portion of the Southern end of the Fortress is the second largest building, the Temple of the Heart, here where all of the anointing happens and also home of the infirmary and a clearwater pool just behind, set up by the monks of the temple. Beneath The keep lies the Sanctum of the Watch, where both the Watchers are organized and the Crafters and Blacksmiths also make their home, beyond this being the newly discovered tunnels, that lead deep into the mountain to the strange Daeic Temple, currently used as a prison. Amongst these is a dense system of tunnels, all leading to within the mountain which has undergone a hollowing out process South of the mountain, though on its eastern face, are two sets of large steel doors with rock covering, leading to a pair of machine shops, the upper a hangar, and the lower for the mobile armour. OOC Controversy Following a number of OOC arguments and accusations of powerplaying, the creators of the Holy Order made the decision to split the organization from Rosso's Place continuity. It was determined that all events involving the Order prior to the split would stand. However, all Order events after the split would be established as taking place in separate continuity. Since the split, the Holy Order has maintained its own storyline without the involvement of Rosso's Place, though occasionally, crossovers do occur. Category:Holy Order Category:Heroes